Love and War
by Pikagirl1011
Summary: When life has unexpecting turns for Lucy Heartfilia she has to face the being stuck in enemy territory. To keep war from breaking out Lucy will have to find a way to keep her cover but to complete the task she was give. She will never expect what she got herself into. The friends she makes will help her more then she knows in the feature.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

* * *

A war between two nations broke out in X690 and the only reason it stoped was because of the cost to fight was to great. Thats because the distance between the two nations was to far so the only way they could fight or get supplies. So the two nations agreed to stop the fighting as long as the other nation would not go to the other but everyone was afraid that the war could start up again at anytime.

In X777 is when my story truly began.

I walkes up to the stairs to get on the deck of the boat. The sun blinded me for a few seconds until my eyes adjusted. It was a beautiful sunny day at sea. I looked around to spot a woman with long blonde hair looking at the sea. I ran up to her and said  
"Mama!"  
She turned around with a big smile on her face.  
"Lucy did you have a nice nap?" Mama asked.  
"Yes i did, but mama... Why are we doing this?" I asked.  
Mama let out a big sigh and then said  
"Well i guess this will be the best time to tell you. We are going to the five great shinobi contries to protect the Celestial Beasts that reside there."  
"Huh? But isn't that enemy territory?" I asked.  
"Yes it is.." Mama replied.  
"Then why? Won't it be dangerous?" I ask. "Yes it would be dangerous but we need to protect them or no one else will. They may not be from Fiore and they maybe an enemy of Fiore but we can not let the Celestial beasts get into the wrong hands. Thats a duety of the Heartfila's have done before us and its what we must do now." Mama explained.  
Mama seems to really be persistent on protecting the Celestial Beasts. I wonder what they are like. Are they like Celestial spirts?  
"Okay mama... but... can you train me so i can help?" I asked.  
Mama had a big smile when she heard that and she bent down and wraped her arms around me while saying " of course Hunny.. when i die the responsibility of protecting them will fall into your hands Lucy, but i know you will do incredible things.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**  
Aloud noise awoke me in the middle of the night. I quickly ran to the deck to find the boat was on fire.  
"Mama! Where are you?" I yelled while scaning the deck.  
Thats when I saw her bu the stearing wheel. I made my way over to her while trying to avoid the flames. How did this happen? When I git close enough to Mama i noticed she was bleeding badly. No! I rushed over to her in hopes I could help her. When I was close enough she pulled me into an embrace. Then she placed something in my hand and kissed my forhead.  
"My Lucy.. im sorry but its up to you now.. Aquarius will help you." Mama said while tears ran down her face.  
"Tell daddy i love him when you see him again. I love you Lucy!" She said giving me one last hug and kiss before pushing me over boards.  
When I hit the cold water I tried to swim back to the surface quickly. As soon as i did i looked up at the boat where mama was when I saw a man with dark hair stab her. They had a deamonic smile they pulled the blade back.  
"NO!" I cried as mama fell to the floor.  
A gaint wave pushed me back under water. I tried to swim back up but the waves kept pushing me back under. I cant breath! As I was running out od breath a bright light appeared around me before I passed out.

* * *

 **What challenges will Lucy have to face? Will she be able to survive or will she fail? Keep reading to find out ill post the first chapter later today talk to you guys later and thanks for reading! ^^,**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When i woke up I was on land. Huh? How did I get here? I looked around when I noticed someone I recognized.  
"Aquarius!" I said and ran up to her.  
"Is mama ok? What happened? Where is mama!" I cried.  
She looked down for a second and then said "you guys were under attack and your mother knew the both of you wouldn't make it so she gave you the chance to get out alive."  
Mama is gone?! And she gave me Aquarius's key to save me.. The tears started to pour out. No! Mama.. She cant be.. She cant be gone...  
"Stop crying! You are still in danger! You need to be strong like your mother now, so start building yourself shelter, then gather food and fire wood. Hurry before it gets dark." Aquarius lectured me before she disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

While I was looking for food I noticed something red in the distance. Huh? Something was telling me to go check it out.. Maybe its fruit.. When i got close enough i noticed it was a woman. I quickly hide behind a tree. I peeked around the tree to see the woman was unconscious with her back resting against the tree. Thats when i noticed one of her pant legs were covered in blood. A sense of fear went down my spine.. what if she is an enemy? But for some reason I had a feeling I needed to protect her. I slowly walked up to her. She had long beautiful red hair I thought as I got closer. I checked her pulse.

Ok good she is still alive. First thing first i need to cut off the blood flow before she bleeds out. But is there anything I can use to do this? I looked around and there wasn't anything I could use. Wait! I looked down at my dress. I can spear a few inches since it goes down to my feet. Now how to cut it. I noticed a knife looking thing next to the woman. That should do! I grabbed it and cut my dress up to my knees and then i cut the fabric into two peices. I first one I tied on the upper thigh as tight as I could. I used the other peice to dress the wound. That should do the trick.. Hopefully.. I took a deep breath and took one more look at her. I should probably find some food and water. She will probably need some water too. Also i should find something to start a fire.

I was able to find some fruit and spring water. It took a long time to start the fire but I managed to get it. Good thing i read a lot of books or else i would be screwed, because all I have is the books. I never had to do anything by myself since I can remember. Man how am i going to do this. I looked over at the woman. She is still out.. I hope she is okay.. I looked up towards the sky. Its going to get dark soon. I should get more fire wood before it does. Once I got back I noticed the woman was awake so I hide behind the tree.

"Whose there?" The woman asked.

I stayed behind the tree. It stayed quiet for a minute and then I peeked around the tree. Once our eyes met the woman smiled and said  
"Are you the one who treated my wound?"

I nodded in reponse.

"Its okay. You can come out im not going to hurt you." She smiled

I dont know if i should. I am in enemy territory.. what if they find out im not from here?! What if its just like what happened to Mama? I took another look at her. For some reason I felt like I could trust her even though I dont know her. If I go to her ill just keep somethings to myself. If I say anything at all. I walked up and sat next to the fire.

"Are you out here by yourself?" She asked.

I wouldn't say that because I have Aquarius but ill keep her a secret because she would be a dead give away that i am not from here. So I nodded my head yes.

"Are you from a nearby village?" She asked.

I didnt respond to that. After a minute she realized I wasnt going to say anything.

"Im sorry. You are right. You shouldnt tell a stranger information like that. Well my name is Kushina Uzamaki. Thanks for helping me." She smiled.

I grabed some of the fruit I gathered and held it out for her. Kushina hesitated for a brief moment but in the end she took some. I also passed her some water. We sat there for a while in silence until we heard a sound in the distance. I quickly grabed the knife i used to cut my Dress. The sound of twigs breaking was getting closer. Fear rose up inside me causing my whole body to shake. A man with spiky blonde hair appeared through the bushes.

"There you are!" He said with relief.

What if he was the one who hurt her un the first place. A powerful urge to protect her flooded through out my body. So unconciously my body blocked his path to get to her. I tightened my grip on the handle of the knife. Im not going down with out a fight! He seemed caught off gaurd that I was there. So he pulled out some kind of weapon at least thats what i thought it was. I could hear rustling behind me but I didnt take my eyes off the intruder.  
"Stop you two! Minato this young lady helped me." Kushina pleaded

Huh? She must know this man. Well he will probably help her get home. Thats when a shiver ran down my spine. I looked around but I couldnt see anything. Its not safe here.. Kushina needs to get out of here fast.. but how? I looked at the man and thouggt he could probably get her home safely. At least better then i could. He straightened out and was about to speaj but I ran behind him and pushed him closer to Kushina. I could tell they both were confused about the way im acting but there isnt alot of time.

"Go! Now!... Not safe.." I said afterwards I ran away hoping that would get them out of there faster because they couldnt ask anymore questions.

I watched them from a safe distance away. About ten minutes later somebody with a black cloak appeared. Another shiver ran down my spine. Is that person the reason why i keep getting shivers? Is it out of fear? I sat and watched him inspect the camp site I had set up earlier with Kushina. Thats when he turned towards me. Instantly my body froze in fear. He cant see me can he? I should be hidden well enough because i was literally laying in a bush. Which was reallt uncomfortable. He stayed there for awhile before he left the same way he came. I sighed with relief, why did he stay so long? Was he the one after Kushina? I hope her and that man made it back safe.

I got up after waiting a little bit longer just in case the person in the black cloak came back. I need to find some shelter but its going to be hard in the dark. Maybe I should just climb a tree for the night. I decided that it would be the best choice. Well if i can climb a tree that is. Theres a first time for everything. Climbing a tree didnt go as well as i would of hoped for, but i made it after the fifteenth time falling out half way up. I dont know if I can survive here.. Then I thought of Mama and how she sacrificed her life so i could escape, and how she was going into enemy territory to protect the Celestial beasts that reside here. I need to be strong like her! I can do this or at least I am not going to give up because if I do I will die.

* * *

 **Here is the first of many chapters. I hope you guys like it and please comment whatcha think. Also this story will be just Lucys POV unless you guys say you like the multiple POVs. Ill talk to you guys later ^^,**


	3. Chapter 3

LuA week later and I was still alive. It has been one heck of a week though. You deffinetly could tell with one look at me, but I got through it. I went to the river to get some water. When bent down to get the water someone appeared behind me. I truned around quickly dropping the container I was using for water in to the river. Dang it but there are other issues i have to address before that. A boy around the same age as me was standing infront of me. He had messy silver hair, a dark brown eye that almost looked black and a bandana with some kind of emblem covered the other eye.

"Come with me or..." He started to say but instantly when he said come with me frightened me so much that I started to run away. As soon as I started to run he got infront of me easily and blocked my path. No! I wont die here! I quickly pivoted and ran another direction but he was faster then me. So I pivoted agaon even if its only little distance each time just maybe I can get him in my trap. Thats if I can get him there that is. Almost there! One more.. The snaping of the bark covered with dirt breaking as soon as he stood on it. Yes! I kept running. If I dont it wont be good. I have to think of something... I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. He was right behind me and there was a cliff infront of me. The only good thing is that I am right next to the river which again. So that means there is a water fall near by too ans if I am lucky like mama and papa say I am. There wont be any rocks at the bottom. No turning back now. I lept over the water fall. I tried not to scream so i could hold my breath but as soon as i hit the cold water it knocked the breath right out me.  
I got to summon her quickly.  
"Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" I said while gripping tightly onto the gold key.  
A light appeared in the water with a voice saying "you idiot! Are you trying to blow our cover?!" Aquarius appeared and she looked very angry. As she created a vortex her long blue hair swayed in the water as she fliped her fin. The vortex caused me yo wash up on land. I started to cough up water and as soon as I did I rolled over. That went on for a minute but as soon as i caught my breath I started to run. It only gave me a few minute advantage if that. Thats when I slipped on the grass and slid into a tree. Damn it! My feet are so wet they are causing me to slip and slide, I thought as I tried to get up. Soon after i got up someone grabbed me from behind. No! I tried to squirm free as much as i could. Somehow i managed to get out of his grasp. As i was trying to get further away I felt something drop. No i didnt just drop it! Did i?! I turned my head to see the boy picking up Aquarius's key. No! I quickly turned around. I must get that key back!

"What is this?" He said while inspecting the key.  
I tried to snatch the key back but he moved it away fast enough. Dang I was so close. Im not going to give up! I kept trying to reach it but he was faster then me everytime.  
"Stop! Ill give it back if you come with me." He stated while holding the key high above his head. Damn it im to short! I sighed if its the only way i can get her back I will just have to find a way to escape. I wont give up! Even if i get captured! I put one hand palm up in front of me.

"So thats a deal?" He asked  
I nodded in response. The good thing is he is willing to give me the key back so he doesnt know what it is. So maybe he doesnt know i am not from here.  
"Fine but I dont trust you wont run after i give you it back so i am going to tie your hands together." He stated.

Ah.. that wasnt part of the deal! I glared at him for a second but once i saw the gold key in his hand i knew i had to do what ever he said until i can get her back. It will just be a little harder to escape. So I slowly put my other hand out. He took the hint and grabed some vines near by. Once he ties my hands together he placed the gold key in my hands. I let out a huge sigh of relief once the cold metal hit my skin. At leats he kept his part of the deal. He lead me to a village. This is going to be alot harder then i thought. I couldnt help but think that as we walked through the village. Everyone we passed would stare at us as we walk passed. When we got to a building he put me into some kind of storage closet and said "stay here. Ill be right back."

* * *

As soon as he left I tried to open the door, but of course it was locked but it was worth a try. I looked around for another way out. Thats when i noticed a small window high up. Maybe i could use the shelf to get up there. I looked at my tied hands.. This is going to be hard. Thats when i noticed that if i climbed from the side of the shelf i could use the wall to help me climb up. When i got up to the top i slowly walked over to the window. It took me a couple of time to open the window. I poked my head out the window to see how far of a drop it was. It doesnt seem to far down. I should be able to jump down with out getting hurt. As soon as i hit the ground i heard someone say "Hey what are you doing over there?!"  
Two men were only a few feet away from me. I should of made sure there was no one near by. Dang it! I started to run the opposite way. They chased after me. I turned down an alley to try to lose them but it was blocked. NO! Thats when i noticed a hole that should be about the right size for me to get through. I picked up the pace and slide through the hole. My whole leg and arm got scraped by the ground so the instant the air hit them a stinging pain occurred. Come on lucy dont think about it because if you get caught they could do alot worse. So i started to run through the alley again. That stunt didnt keep them off me for long. I took a left and ran as fast as i could while trying to avoid people. I noticed a huge emblem on an arch in front of me but there is no time to figure that out. Wait! Is that! In the distance I saw someone with long beautiful red hair. I was going to try to get to her but one of the men trying to catch me pick me up of the ground. I started to kick my feet and tried to fight his grip. No! I tried to yell but nothing came out the first time.

"KUSHINA!" I screamed as loud as i could.  
Please.. please be her.. please hear me.. Instantly when she turned around tears of joy bursted out. I might be saved!  
"Kushina!" I cried still trying to get out of his grasp.  
When I saw her run towards me a sense of something else was comming with her but there was no one else comming with her.  
"What are you guys doing?! Put her down!" She said ad she got closer.  
"But she.. was.." one of the men tried to explain but Kushina interrupted by saying  
"I said put her down!"

The sense of something else got stronger what is it? The men instantly put me down but i wouldnt blame them because the vibe she was giving them was even scaring me. What would she do if they didnt listen. I guess they didnt want to find out either. Once my feet hit the ground I ran into her and hid my face in her dress trying not to cry. I cant show weakness. But my whole body was shaking uncontrollably.  
"Shush.. its okay.. your safe.." Kushina said calmly whole she rubbed my back. It made me feel like she would protect me.  
"There she is!" I heard someone say behind me. That was the boys voice from before. I quickly hide behind Kushina. "Wait was that?.." Another voice said.  
I looked around Kushina and the man from the woods that I met the same day as Kushina was there.

"You two were the reason why she is scared to death right now?!" Kushina said angrily.  
"Ahh.. Kushina hunny. It wasnt like that.." the man with spiky blonde hair said.  
You could tell by his voice he was afraid of what she might do. She took a step forward. For some reason i could tell she was going to hiy them. I dont want more violence.. so I grabbed the back of her dress. She looked back at me. You could tell she was confused why i stopped her. I shook my head and said "no.. more.. viole.."  
Before i could finish speaking every thing started to spin.

* * *

Then everything went dark."Lucy I love you.." mama said before she pushed me off again.  
"No! Mama!" I cried out and my whole body shot up.  
That dream again.. I looked around at my surroundings. Huh? Where am I? I backed uped into something. I turned my head to see it was just the wall. I sighed with relief, but that doesnt answer the question of where i am though. I looked down at my hands and they werent tied anymore. I took another look around the room and well if they wanted to keep me in, they definitely wouldnt of picked this room.

I got up and went to the door. Its not locked... When I opened the door I saw a lighted hallway with pictures hanging on the wall. I walked up to look at them. Its Kushina and the blond man... what did she call him. I tried to think.. hmm.. Was it Minato?  
"You should of talked to me Minato.. She was so scared ." A voice said.  
I quietly walked towards the voices.

"I know and I didnt mean to scare her.. I didnt expect the reports we have been getting were about her.." A male voice replied.  
I looked around the corner to see Kushina and Minato sitting at a table. Wait there is something else there too. I rubbed my eyes for a second.. is that? I took another look and the fox was looking at me this time.  
"Hmm. For a second I thought she was looking at me. Haha thats impossible!" The fox laughed.

Wait! Did the fox just talk?! That took me by surprise, so much that I backed into a table behind me. Oh no! A silver picture frame fell off the table. I quickly reached for it. Whew.. I caught the picture frame before it hit the floor. Okay now just got to put it back and... Thats when two shadows appeared on the wall along with mine. Busted.. I slowly turned around to see all three of them behind me.. wait why doesnt the fox have a shadow?  
"I ah... ah.. Im sorry.." I said as I looked down at the ground.

I didnt know what else to say.. I mean i know eavesdropping isnt good. They both started to laugh while the fox just stared at me and I stared back at him for a brief moment. Well until Kushina bent down and offered me her hand. I hesitatly reached for it but some how i knew she wouldnt hurt me. So i grabbed her hand and she helped me back to my feet.  
"Come on lets get you cleaned up before we talk." Kushina smiled.  
Wait does that mean! I can take a shower! With hot water! I followed her yo the bathroom. She turned on the hot water for me and said "Ill go find you some new clothes to change into."

Mama was right you should never judge a book by its cover. That reminded me that i did the same thing to the boy as well. I should apologize.. I looked into the mirror and i could barley recognize myself. My hair was so knotted up I dont think i could even get a brush through it. My clothes were more like rags now with holes and dirt all over them. I probably have and inch or two of dirt covering my skin. I noticed a pair of scissor on the sink. I sighed. It took me soo long to grow my hair to this length, but there is no saving it. Ok here goes nothing. I cut the knots out of my long hair. Good thing it will grow back eventually..  
Once i was done cutting my hair i looked into the mirror again for one last look before jumping in the shower. It was just above my shoulders now. If i was still back home this would probably be so sad but the situation i am in makes it look like nothing. I picked up the clusters of hair and threw them away. Now this will be better to wash. I heards a knock on the door.

"Everything going all right in there?" Kushina asked through the door.  
"Yes" I replied.  
"Im going to leave some clothes for you in here for when you are done." Kushina said and left.  
Once I turned the water off I walked to the counter Kushina put the clothes on. It was soo nice to shower. I dont stink anymore! I put the tan Yukata, black spandex shorts. I wasnt expecting the people here to be soo nice. The rumors i have heards didnt make them sound anything like this.  
I took a deep breath before I opened the door. Still.. I cant let my gaurd down. I heard Kushina down the hall. I slowlyed walked down the hall. Kushina must of seen me for a brief second, because she stopped what she was doing and turned around. The fox still close by her.

"You sure clean up well." A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around quickly. To my surprise it was just Minato. He started to laugh and he placed his hand on my head giving it a little pat. I bit my left cheek and looked away. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Meanie.. why did he have to scare me..  
"Well I think its time we talk." Minato said and gave me another pat on my head.  
Kushina followed Minato and sat down at the table. I sat at the opposite side of them.  
"First lets start with introductions. My name is Minato Namekaze." He stated.  
Good i got his name right! I thought to myself.  
"Then of course you know my wife Kushina." He continued.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes before i said "my name is Lucy."  
That made them both smile.

"Lucy do you live nearby?" Minato asked.  
I shook my head no in response.  
"Where are your parents?" Kushina asked.  
I thouggt about what happened to Mama and the tears started to pour out..  
"Mama... she..." I tried to say what happened but i could find my words. This is the first time i could actually mourn her.. A loud squeak snapped my attention back. Kushina got up and walked over to me and pulled mw into an embrace. It took me by surprise but feeling the warmth of someone made me feel a little better. Once she let go i wiped my tears and tried to calm down. I have to be strong.. I have to be strong just like Mama. I kept repeating myself.

"Are you okay?" Kushina asked out of concern.  
I nodded my head before i said "I have to be strong.. like Mama.."  
I wiped away the rest of my tears. Mama wouldnt want me to be sad.  
"What happened to your mother?" Kushina asked quietly.  
I took a deep breath before I said anything. I cant give out to much detail.  
"Mama.. she was murdered.." I said while trying not to cry agian.  
Kushina and Minato both looked at me sadly.  
"How long ago did she pass?" Minato asked.  
Why all the questions? Maybe they are trying to get a time line of how long i was in the woods?

"Mama died the night before i met you and Kushina.." I replied.  
You could hear Kushina gasp when i said that. Minato's expression was hard to read.  
"So you have been in the woods ever since that day by yourself?" Minato asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Why didnt you try to get back home? Dont you have more family?" Minato asked.  
I cant tell them where papa is..

"No all i had was Mama and we lost our home before i lost Mama."  
Kushina whispered something into Minatos ear. They whispered to each other for a moment, well until Kushina started to get a big smile. I wonder what is going on?  
"Lucy, since you dont have anywhere to go and living in the wood at your age is very dangerous. So both Kushina and i were wondering if you would like to stay with us? At least until you figurw out what you want to do." Minato asked.  
They are willing to take me in? Is it a trap? But with one look at them my heart told me that I would be safe with them. I looked at thw fox. He has stayed quiet ever since i knocked the picture frame down. What or who is it?  
"So what do you say?" Kushina smiled.

That snapped me back.  
"Are you sure? You dont even know me." I stated  
They both laughed.  
"We wouldnt of asked if we didnt wantcha too, you know." Kushina smiled.  
I stood up and bowed my head.  
"Thank you both so much for being so kind to me."  
Minato stood up and walked over to me and placed his hand ontop of my head again and said "well since we got that all worked out lets eat."  
That is how i came to stay with Kushina, Minato and the fox.

* * *

 **sorry have been having issues with my phone plus the flu. I hope you guys like that chapter and i will try to get the next one out sooner. Please leave a comment on what you guys think of the story or of thing that could improve the story. Talk to you guys later ^^,**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapeter 3

The first night staying with Kushina and Minato went well. I also learned how much i missed the aminities of having indoor plumbing and electricity. I still can't believe they are letting me stay here, they also fed and clothed me. They even gave me my own room in their house. I mean all the rumors i heard back home seem to be false. I heard one of papa's clients say the people from the shinobi nation were blood seeking humans that have consideration for life.

A week had pasted quite quickly. When i awoke one morning i got dressed quickly. Im luck Kushina had some of her old clothes still. I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in" i yelled while i was finishing brushing my hair.  
Kushina walked in and said  
" Are you ready for your tour around the village?" She asked.  
"Yeah" i said with a big smile and put the brush down.

Kushina showed me all around the village. She even showed and told me about what Minato does. At first the concept of the Kages confused me. Well until I realized the concept is about the same as a guilds back home. The Kages are like the Masters of a guild. I realized that alot of things are the same but with some small differences. For example what we call things and clothing styles, also you cant forget about the different food here.  
"Here is our last stop." Kushina said.  
She stopped infront of what looked like an normal building. Huh? I wonder what it is. Once i stepped inside my heart skipped a beat. There is so many I dont even know where to start. I'm sure I a huge grin as i looked at all the shelves filled with books. Kushina took one look at me and smiled.

"So i take it you like to read." Kushina laughed.  
"Yes i do!" I said with excitement in my voice.  
"Haha well how about we check some out?" Kushina asked.

* * *

After getting the books we left the liabary. We walked back home when i saw the boy who brought me here. Minato said his name was Kakashi. This is the best time if any to tell him sorry. I told Kushina I would catch up to her. I ran up to the boy and said

"Hi... um... I.. just.." I tried to apologize but I just fumbled over my words. It didnt matter though because before i could finish he said

"Leave me alone." He said and ran off before I could say anything. What did I do? I turned around and saw Kushina looking at me. Dont tell me she just saw that... I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I walked back to her when she asked  
"What wad all that about?"

"I wanted to apologize and see if we could be friends.. but that seems to be out of the question.." i replied.

"Dont give up.. sometimes the things you want are better the longer the wait." Kushina smiled.

Huh? What does she mean by that? I thought for a moment.. Even though we arent friends now maybe we will be good friends later on. I like that idea.  
"Your right! I wont give up!" I said with determination.  
So each time I saw Kakashi I would try to talk to him but each time he would just ignore me and run away.

* * *

One day after one of my many attempt to tell him failed I fell to my knees watching him disappear out of sight. I could feel stinging pain in my heart.. why am i even trying.. he doesnt seem to want anything to do with me.. No! I cant give up.. but.. Thats when someone placed one of their hand on my head. I looked up to see Minato standing over me.  
"Seems you are having trouble keeping up with him. Huh?" Minato stated.  
Having his hand on mine made me feel even more determine.  
"Yeah.. but im not going to give up.." I sighed.  
"Why are you trying to talk to him?" Minato asked.

Huh? I thought for sure Kushina would of told him.."  
"Because i want to apologize and.. i want to see if we can become friends." I replied.

That caused him to smile after I said that.  
"You know it might be hard. He can be stubborn. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Minato asked.

I shook my head no and said  
"No I should be the one to do it. I dont want him to be my friend cause he has to.. I want him to be my friend cause he wants to." I replied.

I could tell he was a little shocked by my response. Then he smiled and said

"Well then how about I train you to be faster so you can catch him or at least keep up with him."

A huge grin appeared on my face and said  
"You mean it?! You will train me?!"

I couldnt hold back my excitment. Minato offered to train me! I wrapped my arms around him. Thats when I realized what I just did. Oh.. no... I pulled away fast. My face was probably as red as a tomato. When I looked at Minatos face I could tell he was shocked and his cheeks had a little pink tint to them.

"I ah.." I started to apologize but before i could, Minato rubbed the top of my head and said  
"Well lets get started."

Minato trained me whenever he had time. If i keep this up I should be able to catch him. He probably thinks I have given up because I havent seen him ever since that day. Well at least that will give me a slight advantage.

* * *

A month later I waited at the front gate. He should be back from his mission today. Today is the the day. I need to give it my all. In the distance I saw his silver hair. Okay it time. When he was close enough I step out blocking his path. You could tell he wasnt happy to see me. Maybe i should just leave him alone. No! I said i wont give up and i ment it! Before i could even say anything he ran around me to get away. Shit! I quickly followed behind him. When i managed to get infront of him he quickly pivoted around and ran faster the opposite way. We kept it up for awhile. I dont think i have enough energy to keep this going for much longer.. I need to stop him. Thats it! I picked up the pace. Then I jumped and tackled him down. He deffinetly wasnt happy with that.

"Why the hell did you do that! Cant you take a hint! Leave me alone." Kakashi said angerly so I interrupted him and yelled back at him  
"Well if you would of just talked to me I wouldnt of had to tackel you just so i could get a word in!"

You could tell in his eyes that he realized this was part his fault.

"Well what do you want?" He asked.

You could tell he was still irritated but still he is giving me a chance. My spirit was lifted. Finally i can talk to him.

"Im sorry." Were the first word that would come out of my mouth. Kakashi looked at me confused.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked.

"Ah well.. Im sorry about how i treated you the first time we met." I stated while bitting my cheek. This is so embracing.. More so doing this in person.. i mean i practiced in the mirror so many times why cant i do it to his face..

"Thats all you wanted? Good now that you got that out of your system leave me alone." He said while he patted the dust off his clothes.

Thats when he started to walk away.

"Ah! Wait!" I called out.

He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"What?!" He asked angerily.

I started to get more nervous. He seems so mad.. Dont give up! You have gotten this far! Come on dont forget what Kushina said.

"I was wondering.. COULD WE BE FRIENDS?" I called out loudly.

I said it so loudly i was practically yelling. I closed my eyes quickly. I cant looked at his reaction.. Why am i so embarrassed?..

"Cant you take a hint? No I wont be your friend." Kakashi replied with out any hesitation.

A sharp pain shot through my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Kakashis back walking away from me. No.. I still am not giving up. I cant Minato and Kushina both have faith i can do this so i wont stop trying.

"I wont stop trying to be your friend!" I yelled.

Kakashi stopped for a moment but he kept going after a minute with out saying amything back.

* * *

 **sorry it took soo long but here is. Will Lucy find a way to convince kakashi to be her friend? Alot more to come. I have a lot of good ideas for this story so stay tuned**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Through out the night I tried to think of ways to get kakashi to be my friend but with no luck i went to bed. Before i even realised it was morning. A bright light shine to my eyes I open my eyes to the sun beating in through the window. I stretched my arms.. ugh.. I didn't come up with anything good. "Lucy" kusina called for me.  
I walked out to the kitchen where she was. "yes" I asked.  
He caught my eye. That Fox again.. He follows Kushina around all the time.  
"Could you do me a favor" Kushina asked putting her hands together.  
A favor?  
"sure" I smiled.  
She laughed and held up a bento box.  
"could you bring this to a minato?" Kushina said and winked.  
I giggled minato probably forgot his lunch again.  
"yeah I can do that. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked as I put my shoes on.  
"No, I'll be back later tonight so be good." Kushina said while packing her bit ninja tools.  
"OK , be safe and I'll see you tonight." Isaid and waved good bye.

* * *

I ran to where Minato should be. I was about to open the door when I heard someone behind the door. Oh yeah I should probably knock before I go. Minato is working and they might be talking about something I shouldn't hear. I knocked on the door quietly. "come in" minato said behind the door.  
I opened the door and said "Kushina asked me to bring your... your lunch.."I started to stutter.  
I wasn't expecting to Kakashi to be here, but he is a ninja, so what was I expecting. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't too happy to see me.  
"don't forget kakashi you will be meeting the client in The Valley of the end" Minato told Kakashi while he was heading towards the door.  
" yeah yeah" he said while waving bye.  
I think I should say something.. "kakashi...be safe" I said nervously kakashi kept walking ignoring me. He hates me...  
" Looks like he is being stubborn." Minato laughed.  
yeah he is I thought.  
" yeah but I'm not going to give up" I replied.  
I'm determined I want my 1st friend to be him. But why does he have to make it so hard? I let out a big sigh or maybe I'm just being selfish to ask. I felt something on my head and looked up to see Minato smiling.  
"Don't give up" Minato laughed.  
How does he know when I'm over thinking or doubting myself. I smiled, if I have Minato and Kushina support me and telling me I can do this I'm sure I can make to Kakashi want to be my friend.  
"So what are you gonna do today Lucy?" Minato asked as he walked back to his desk.  
I really need to speak to Aquarius but I can't tell him that.  
"I think I'm going to need going to get a new book from the library and find a nice place to read" I replied.  
Minato looked at me with a smile and said "you really like to read don't you?"  
"Yes there's so much you can learn from reading just one book. Plus mama had a lot of books and since there was no kids around my age to play with I just spent my free time reading." I replied happily.  
Minato raised his eyebrow and asked "So you didn't have any kids your age while you were growing up?"  
"Ahh... yeah I was the only kid." I replied.  
That's when I realized I said a little too much...  
"Well I guess that does explain why you have such good etiquette, since growing up with only adults.. So go have fun and be a kid." Minato smiled.  
When he smiled, it made me feel at ease. A knock filled the room.  
"Come in" Minato said.  
When a man came in I figured I should probably leave.  
"Bye lord Namikaze." I bowed.  
"Be safe, if you go out the of the village in make sure your home before the street lamps turn on." Minato said as I headed out of the door.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile he acts like my 's when I realized papa probably thinks Mama and I are dead. He had no clue where mama and I went. Mama said he wouldn't understand why we had to go. I slapt the side of my face. It's not like I can't see papa again once I'm done with my mission. That's when I realized I will miss Kushina and Minato. I kept debating on what to do as I went to the library. Once I got a book I left the village to my secret hiding spot. There is cave behind a waterfall by the village. It was perfect spot for me to summon Aquarius.  
"Gate of the water bearer. I open thee. Aquarius!" I called out as I put the gold key around my neck in the water.  
A bright light almost blinded me but once the light disappeared. Aquarius appeared in the water.I couldn't help but get teary eyed when I saw her.  
"You idiot! I thought I told you not to summon me! You are going to get yourself caught killed!" Aquarius yelled at me  
I missed her yelling at me, i dont know why but it made me feel safe for some reason. She must still be mad. Because I summoned her when I was running away from kakashi. She has the right to be mad, she did tell me in to be careful.  
"I'm sorry Aquarius.." I said.  
She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad she isn't that mad.  
"So why did you summon me?" She asked.  
"Well I have some questions about celestial beasts. Mama wasn't able to teach me everything and I think I might know where one is." I exclaimed  
"Haha you think you found one? You? haha.. So what do you need to know?" she laughed.  
I bit my cheek and pouted for a second. Why is she so mean? I sighed..  
"I was wondering what mama said. celestial beasts like celestial spirits.. but celestial beasts sealed inside of humans?" I asked hesitantly.  
"oh yeah. unlike celestial spirits, celestial beasts are sealed within humans. We celestial spirits can be his summoned through our keys. But celestial beasts on other hand power can not be held in a key. That's why they are sealed and within humans. Because they are the only thing that can keep them sealed. It can't be just any human though.. So did that help?" Aquarius explained.  
"OK, I have a few more question. Mama said that Celestial beasts are animals with didifregent amounts of tails right?" I started to ask  
Aquarius nodded  
"Is one of them a 9 tailed Fox?"I asked.  
Aquarius looked shocked for a moment before she said "yes I'm sure your mother taught you that so why do you ask?"  
"I well I have 1 more question actually celestial mages see celestial beast outside of the human they are sealed within?" I asked  
"huh? Yes celestial mages can see celestial beasts. Well some can.. So I ask again. why do you ask?" Aquarius asked.  
You could tell she's starting to get irritated.  
I can't help but smile. I am the only one who can see the fox that follows Kushina around. He has 9 tails and he was shocked that I could see him and if no 1 else can see him. Then it must be him! I can't believe it!  
"I found a celestial beast" I yelled out of excitement.

* * *

Aquarius jaw dropped afters I said that she probly to she's probly shocked that i found a celestial beast so fast. After processing it for a brief moment Aquarius started to smile. She was about to speak but her expression changed quickly and she turned her head towards the exit. A chill went down my spine. Oh no. Aquarius looked over to me and she placed her index finger over her mouth. Right I better stay quiet or I might get caught. I slowly walked to the edge of the cave in hopes to see what kind of situation I was in.

Well that's if I don't get caught any second I could see a figure through the water So I stopped and took a deep breath. please don't see me.. nothing happened that's when I could hear talking but it was hard to understand. Wait mama taught me how to drown out unwanted noise. If I concentrate hard enough. I closed my eyes the sound of the waterfall echoed through my ears. OK I got to work focus on the voices. They slowly got louder than the waterfall. I have to tune out the waterfall little more. That's when I heard  
" so you have everything set up?" a male voice asked.  
"He won't see it coming?" another male said.  
" the boy will meet his doom in The Valley of the end." the other male laughed.  
Wait did he say The Valley of the end? My eyes shot wide open. No! I have to get out of here! I have to save him. I looked over to Aquarius. I thought of a way to get out of here. Lucky celestial wizards can telopathic speak with their spirits that they control.  
'Aquarius I need you to hit them so I can get out of here without being seen after attacking go back through the gate so they think it was some kind of jutsu instead of magic.'  
'why not just wait here'  
"please Aquarius'  
'fine'  
I nodded and Aquarius attacked. I quickly ran and jump through the waterfall. When my feet hit land again, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I hope I can make it in time.. please let me make it in time.. I read a book about the history of The Valley of the end. Minato told me it would be a good read because he found me reading a lot of history of books about the village. So at least I know where it's located. Its North towards the land of sound! I need to go faster! Kakashi already had an hour advantage. If I don't get there in time... he might be hurt or even worse... Killed.. No don't think like that!

I have to go faster! The tree branches slice through my clothes and skin. The stinging pain from each branch made me wince but I can't stop! I need to keep going or else I can't help him! If I don't save him it will make Kushina and Minato sad. I can't let that happen! If I can't keep Kakashi safe... I shook my head no I gotta think positive .. I got a clear my thoughts. While I was running I could see a water are river and a man on the other side. The Sun reflected off of kakashi silver hair. No! I notice the guy had some kind of trap behind him. I noticed kakashi was about to jump to the other side to get to the man. If that was me this would be the best time for a surprise attack. I have to go get him out of the line of fire. I quickly ran as fast as I could. When kakashi jump I tried to ran a little faster. I quickly jumped and shoved to Kakashi to the other side. Once his body left my hands some kind of net shut out and wrapped around me. I was flung into the river. I quickly held my breath. I couldn't move much. I need to get to my key. Some how I managed to get my hand up to my neck and said  
"Gate of the water bearer! I open thee! Aquarius!"  
Nothing happend.. wait. No.. I already summoned her today! No I can't give up! I have to give it another try!  
"Gate of the water bearer! I open thee! Aquarius!" I yelled.  
" What do you think you are doing?!" Aquarius yelled at me.  
I could barely keep my eyes open. I need to breathe. Aquarius freed me from the net and I quickly swam up for air. Once I was above the water i took a deep breath and swam to the side of the river still gasping for air l. I could hear metal clashing. I looked up to see kakashi and the man were fighting. I notice the man switched the kunei quickly. Why would he do that? No it couldn't be! I got out of the water fast and jumped. I grab Kakashi's foot and plunged him back to the land. I use that momentume to lay a hard kick on the man sending him into the water. Telepathically I told Aquarius to send him packing as I fall into the water afterwards. I have to stay awake so little longer. That's when Aquarius sent the man flying into the air. I hope that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

My vision started to fade in and out as I descended towards the running water below. I used to much energy summoning Aquarius two times in one day but at least I was able to save him. Once I hit the cold water all the air in my lungs escaped. I tried to swim to the surface but was having trouble staying conscious. No matter how hard I tried to swim up didn't matter the current kept pushing me deeper and deeper into the water. My ears started to ring and I could feel the water entering my lungs. The sheer pain of my lungs expanding made me almost pass out. " I'm going to die" was the last thought I had before everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes to my surprise I saw a fire dancing next to me. Oh no.. I'm not just dead but I'm in hell?! I rubbed my eyes in hope I was just imagining things as I sat up to take a second take of my surroundings, I heard "about time you woke up." My head turned around so fast I got a sharp pain in my neck. That's when I saw it was Kakashi. I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. I must still be alive if Kakashi is here. He must of saved me.

"I'm sorry..." I started to say but before I could finish kakashi interrupted.l "is that the only thing you can say?" Huh? I must of had a confused look on my face because Kakashi put his hand through his hair and changed the subject "how are you feeling?" I couldn't help but smile because he is actually worried about me. This is going to be my opening to make him my friend. He cleared his throat hinting he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh... I'm doing okay.. what happened?" I replied while rubbing my head trying to think of what happened. That's when I noticed the skin above his mask got a little red.

"Once I got you out of the water... i ah.. i brought you to this spot and weel here we are." Kakashi says while looking away

Kakashi added another log to the fire and then he sat down across from me. From the look in his eyes he was trying to figure out something. I thought about what he could be thinking about. Then without realizing that I said what came to my mind "you want to know why I am here?"

I continued to think some more when I heard "yes". I looked up at Kakashi and asked "yes?"

"Yes. I want to know why your here." Kakashi replied.

That's when I realized what happened and so I explained the conversation I over heard. "So let me get this straight you over heard two men talking about killing someone here and you thought they were talking about me because you heard Minato telling me where I was supposed to meet the client. So you came all the way by yourself to warn me. Is that right?" Kakashi asked. I nodded in response.

That's when Kakashi said "your an idiot." I couldn't help but be completely shocked. I have never been called an idiot before and definitely not by someone who I saved

I could feel the anger start to rise and that's when I blurted out "seriously?! Is that how you thank someone who tried to help you?!"

Kakashi retorts "yes that's exactly what you say to someone who has no right being out here. Did you ever think that I didn't need your help but not just that did you even think of how Minato and Kushina would feel if you would of gotten hurt? I dont know where you are from but around here people will easily kill you without blinking an eye. So next time keep that in mind when you think of sticking your nose into the business of a ninja."

I was about to argue but I realized he was right. I dont have any right interfering with their business . "Your right I acted a little rash in my decision. But I think if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing." I replied calmly.

"Didnt you hear what I said!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes, I understand exactly what you said but that still doesnt change my answer even if you think I'm an idiot for it." I replied.

"And why not?!" Kakashi sighed out of frustration.

"Because I know we both survived with the choices I made." I smiled.

After I said that Kakashi's face went completely red before he turned away. "You should rest some more we will start heading back at dawn." Kakashi said.

I did as I was told and laid dow . It wasn't long before I was asleep dreaming about my life back home with my mother and father.

 **Sorry i have been gone for so long I have had major writer's block with almost all my stories so I took some time to think some of the plots through better. I hope you guys like the new chapter and I'll try to get the next one out before the end of the month. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night. See you next time**


End file.
